1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure and a display panel, and more particularly, to a pixel structure and a display panel that use a protrusion structure as an electrical connection interface between the drain electrode of a thin film transistor device and a pixel electrode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The display panel includes a plurality of pixel structure, and each pixel structure includes display components such as thin film transistor device, storage capacitor and pixel electrode. In a conventional display panel, the thin film transistor device is covered with a passivation layer for protection. The pixel electrode needs to be electrically connected to the drain electrode of the thin film transistor device, thus the passivation layer must have a contact hole exposing the drain electrode, and the pixel electrode is filled into the contact hole and in contact with the drain electrode. Considering process limit and alignment bias, the dimension (size) of the contact hole must be between 20 micrometers and 25 micrometers, or even greater, which sacrifices the aperture ratio. Particularly for small size display panel, the formation of the contact hole makes it difficult to increase the aperture ratio and resolution.